Tears of Happiness
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron thinks about her as he waits for the time to say 'I do'. HP


AN: Ok so I have no idea where I am going with this, but I saw the lyrics and I thought I would try to write something. Having a severe allergic reaction requires meds which I'm starting to love because they are inspiring me to write! I'm dedicating this to my girls Crys, Celia and Cassie because we all need something sweet to cheer up! Love you guys! Ok so bear with me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the TV show!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: Tears- Babyface

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_Thank you, baby_

_For the years you`ve given me_

_For each beat of my heart_

_For every breath I breathe_

Aaron tightened his tie once more. Today was the happiest day of his life and he was nervous. She was always there for him. After Haley's death she became the reason he breathed, the reason his heart beat every day. She and Jack were his reasons for living.

_Thank you, sweetie_

_For the best times of my life_

_Through the good, through the bad_

_You were always by my side_

She always stood by him even when he was in his worst mood and pushed everyone away. She always stood by him when he was being unruly and his ideas were not the best they could come up with. She always stood by his side and no matter what he did, she never left.

_I never thought I`d meet someone_

_Who loves unselfishly_

_But I appreciate the way you loved and sacrificed for me_

He had never met anyone who would give up everything for him. She loved both him and Jack for them and never asked for anything in return. She was unselfish and he truly appreciated everything she had done for both him and Jack.

_I can`t hold back these tears_

_Let me cry (Although a man`s not supposed to cry)_

_If I hold back my tears_

_I`ll just die (You`ve given so much to my life)_

Tears rolled down his face as he realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. He realized that without her in his life that he would most likely die. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

_Thank you, lady_

_For the joy you bring to life_

_When I thought all was lost and gone_

_You brought hope back in sight_

She had brought him back to life after Haley's death and showed him that he still had hope and joy in his life. They just came in the forms of Jack and her.

_Thank you, honey_

_For being my best friend_

_When I thought no one understood_

_You would always understand_

He stood at the front of the church thinking about his life after he met her. She had become his best friend, even more than Dave and that was saying a lot. Even when he was confused and lost, she was there to understand everything and help him through it.

_I used to think that I knew love_

_And what true love should mean_

_Now I know that I did not know much_

_`Cause you taught me everything_

He thought about the last time he waited for his bride to walk down the aisle and how he thought Haley was the one; that he was truly in love and it would never change. But he was wrong; his love for Haley did change. It changed the moment Haley wanted him to change to the man she wanted him to be. Emily never wanted him to change. She loved the man he was.

_God so loved the world_

_That he blessed us all with you_

_And then he gave me a heart_

_Now I`m giving it to you_

_And these tears I cry are tears of joy_

_My happiness, I do rejoice_

_In the love you give unselfishly_

_Your constant sacrifice for me_

Aaron stood at the altar watching Emily walk down, Jack escorting her. She had wanted him to be a major part of the wedding because he was a major part of their lives. Aaron couldn't wait to finally say 'I do' to his new bride. His eyes filled with tears of joy and happiness and he watched as he eyes glazed over with her own tears of happiness.

Today they were going to be an official family and Aaron couldn't be any happier.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so I have no idea how good this is. I had a thought then I got side tracked and when I came back, I lost my train of thought. Please tell me how I did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
